dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Rebirth Vol 1 1
| Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Mikel Janin | Cover2Artist1 = Howard Porter | Cover2Artist2 = Hi-Fi | Writer1_1 = Scott Snyder | Writer1_2 = Tom King | Penciler1_1 = Mikel Janin | Inker1_1 = Mikel Janin | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = Deron Bennett | Editor1_1 = Mark Doyle | Editor1_2 = Rebecca Taylor | Quotation = I once tried to talk your father into coming into the business. Told him being a doctor drives you crazy. Whatever you do, people just get sick again. You make no progress. ... In a dark voice, he said, "you're right, Lucius, I am crazy. But the sick need someone crazy enough to believe they can be better. So what else could I be?" | Speaker = Lucius Fox | StoryTitle1 = Batman: Rebirth | Synopsis1 = Alfred finds himself cleaning the garden until Duke Thomas comes into Wayne Manor, asking about the job offer. Monday, spring: Batman fights the Calendar Man, who is about to release venomous spores into the air. After knocking Calendar Man unconscious, Batman asks Jim for a status report. Jim replies the spores have already leaked into the air. Batman then sets his suit to release an electrical discharge, burning all the spores. Tuesday, summer: Bruce is doing exercise on the Wayne Enterprises helipad when Lucius gives him the good news: the Wayne fortune is once again his. Bruce and Lucius both remark that Lucius have saved the Wayne fortune one too many times. Lucius also tells Bruce of a conversation he had with Bruce’s father, about trying to convince him to focus on his company and stop being a doctor because no matter what he did, people wouldn’t stop getting sick. Thomas replied that even sick people needed someone to believe they can get better. Wednesday, fall: In the Batcave, Batman and Duke observe Calendar Man’s aging body. Since his body rejuvenates with the pass of the seasons, Batman concludes Calendar Man must have hidden spores all over the city to speed of the seasons and return to his prime on thursday. Duke asks Batman why did he ask him to come, and Batman allows him to stay on Wayne Manor until his parents can get better. Also, Duke can no longer be Robin, for he has to be something new. He then shows Duke his new suit. Thursday, winter: Calendar Man’s machine is turning winter into spring, which will activate the spores and destroy Gotham. With Duke’s help, Batman dives into a pond of freezing water. Batman spends over five minutes underwater but is able to locate the weather machine and destroy it. Friday, spring: Although his plot failed, Calendar Man has rejuvenated himself. While they train on the Wayne courtyard, Duke asks how they can beat someone who keeps getting better each time, and Bruce replies they must get better as well. Meanwhile, Alfred throws a sliced avocado into a pit full of hungry bats. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Thomas Wayne Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = *Among the many vehicles stored in the Batcave is the Tumbler version of the Batmobile which appears in the Dark Knight Trilogy of films. It later appears again in Batman Vol 3 13. *Various suits of the past from Batman's allies appear alongside what is likely Jason Todd's Robin uniform in the Batcave. The standard dinosaur and giant joker playing card also appear. *First appearance of Duke Thomas' Lark costume. *Calendar man appears to be using the Cryolator, an ice based weapon from the videogame Fallout 4 | Recommended = | Links = }}